Naruto: Master of the Wind
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC; After the Kyuubis assault, Naruto wasn't left alone. He was taken in by a weapons smith and his family. Having experienced a life filled with love and happiness, how does it affect his shinobi career and future? Naruto is 1 year older, Neji a year younger. Continued on my Personal Site, PM Me for the Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_****__**Naruto: Master of the Wind**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 1: Graduation Gifts**_

A young blond boy sat there waiting for his friend, his forehead protector resting in his hand. He had grown up with her his whole life, well as long as he could remember at least. He learned that his own parents died in the Kyuubi attack, though he didn't know who they were. The Sandaime forbid the knowledge of his parents being known to him until he was older.

The boy known as Uzumaki Naruto found this information a bit irritating to be honest. He wanted to know who his parents were, he felt that it was information that he was owed. He felt that no one had the right to restrict him from knowing the truth. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened and a girl with brown buns walked out. She was also holding a forehead protector and wearing a large smile. He couldn't help but lose the irritating and frustrating thoughts as he smiled back at her, "So you passed as well huh TenTen?"

The girl nodded her head, "Of course I did, who do you think I am Naruto? You passed and I beat you up all the time."

Naruto smiled at his friend, he never considered her his sister just as she never considered him her brother. They lived together and were friends, that was all it was. TenTens father, Buki, had brought him home the day after his birth when TenTen was only a just under 2 months old. Naruto had learned that her mother had died in child birth with TenTen.

Naruto stood up as TenTen tied hers around her head, "Why don't you have yours on yet Naruto?"

Naruto looked at it then shrugged, "I will put it on tomorrow.. don't feel like wearing it right now."

TenTen looked at him as she finished the knot that would keep her forehead protector in place. She had noticed the boy was usually pretty calm, not overly enthused about basically anything. Well, except for when he was training with his favorite weapon. Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "I suppose we should be getting home soon, we were some of the last ones to take the test."

TenTen nodded as they walked, "Did you hear that a guy who can't use chakra passed the test?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "Really? That odd.. they made me make some clones which requires chakra. He must excel in another area to be able to pass a part of the test."

TenTen nodded, "I heard that he is really talented with Taijutsu, he is strong and fast off of pure physical abilities."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, "Oh.. sounds like you have a crush there TenTen. Got a thing for Taijutsu users? I always figured you to fall in love with a weapons maker."

TenTen sighed, "Why does everyone think that? Just because my family makes weapons doesn't mean I am obsessed with them."

Naruto gave her an 'are you serious' look, "TenTen.. come on, you are obsessed with weapons. Well, according to others its a weapons maker or me. Everyone seems to think we are an item since we spend so much time together."

TenTen rose her eyebrow at him, "Pssh, as if Naruto."

Naruto yawned as they walked, "Hey I am not the one who said it, I have other things to focus on then girls at the moment."

TenTen rose her eyebrow, "What? Am I not good enough for your attention?"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "Your not going to start this again? Twisting all my words to make me a bad guy? I never said that."

TenTen smirked, he knew exactly what she was going to do but it was her way of teasing him. TenTen just gave him a serious look, "Well fine, if you don't want me to talk to you then I wont."

Naruto groaned as they walked, deciding he was just going to be quiet. If he was quiet then he didn't say anything that she could find a way to twist. TenTen looked at him, "So your not talking to me then? Is that it?"

Naruto looked at her, "There is just no way for me to win with you is there TenTen?"

She shook her head no, a large smile on her face while she did. Naruto just sighed as they got to their home, the weapon shop known as 'Buki Weapons & Supplies.' Naruto slid open the door and allowed TenTen to enter first as they saw her father there, "We passed Dad! Can you give us our gifts please!"

Buki rose his eyebrow at his daughter, her face making it so that she couldn't say no. He sighed and gave in, "TenTen, your gift is Naginata, its like your bo staff but with the blade on the end. Naruto, your gift is something you have but I made a better model for you."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the man, something that finally peaked his interest. Naruto walked over to the counter and saw the black steel bow. Naruto picked it up and felt how light it was, "Its so light for metal.. what is it Titanium?"

Buki smiled and nodded, "Apparently your life here has paid off since you can tell your metals apart just off of touch. I also improved your arrows, the shaft is titanium as well as the arrowhead. This will make them quick, clean and effective. The nock is also made of titanium while the fletching is made for eagle feathers."

Naruto picked up one of the arrows and examined it, "15 inches in length on the shaft, give or take an extra 6 for everything else..." he quickly twirled the arrow between his fingers, ".. damn, the titanium is playing a large part in its speed."

Buki smiled and nodded as Naruto reexamined the bow, now focusing on the string. Naruto pulled it, feeling a good bit of resistance. Buki waited for Naruto to guess what the string type was, see if the boy was as knowledgeable in his weapon as he should be. Buki taught both of the children, since he considered them both his children, you must respect the weapon. That you form a bond with your weapon, something that makes it special to you.

That being said, you should be knowledgeable in your weapon, knowing everything that you could in its field. Naruto examined it closely as he rubbed his finger along the string, ".. its not silk, its to rough. I don't think that I have ever felt something like this before except.."

Naruto walked over to a shirt and rubbed his finger against it then on the string, "I thought so.. its Kevlar isn't it?"

Buki smiled and nodded his head at the blond haired boy. Naruto tugged on the string again then looked at Buki as he pulled out three scrolls, "Each scroll contains 100 arrows Naruto. Each month I will give you another that I make. If you need more between then you know how to forge."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at Buki, "Thank you for the gift Buki-san, I don't know what to say."

Buki smiled, "Just promise that you will protect my little girl no matter what."

Naruto nodded his head and he took one scroll, taking it into the training yard that they possessed. He found that TenTen was already out there practicing with her new weapon. She was extremely talented with any weapon she was given, something rare for most. Though, when she went up against someone who had trained with one weapon their whole life she usually lost, though put up a good fight.

She use to compete against Naruto in archery, trying to prove that she was the better shot. She quickly found that wasn't the case, Narutos years of discipline in one field made him exceptional with it. TenTen saw Naruto came out with his new weapon and held out her hand so she could examine it. Naruto gently put it in her hand, showing his weapon extra care. She examined it and felt the string, "Titanium with a Kevlar string. Interesting, should make it durable for battle."

Naruto nodded his head as he picked it up out of her hand and rolled out a scroll and his the first 25 marker. As the arrows appeared Naruto put one of the arrows in the rest and slowed his breathing as he looked at the target 10 yards out, starting close. Naruto put the nock of the arrow on the string and started to pull back, feeling the greater amount of tension his new bow made.

The good thing was that since the bow was creating more tension the arrows could go faster, further and with more force behind them. Naruto pulled the string back then released, the arrow flying off and hitting the bulls-eye as well as going half way into the tree. TenTen looked at it in shock then grabbed an arrow, "More titanium, so he made you a quick and powerful weapon huh?"

Naruto put another arrow on the rest and aimed at the 25 yard target. Naruto slowed his breathing, drew and released, hitting 1 inch above the bulls-eye. Naruto looked over at TenTen, "Yeah, all I had to do was swear to protect you no matter what."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Please.. I will be the one protecting you most of them time."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed another arrow and set it on the rest, looking at the 50 yard target. TenTen saw where he was aiming, "You won't be able to hit that, you never have before. You don't have the pure strength for it yet."

Naruto smiled as he positioned himself, "Chakra is an amazing thing, that with the titanium advantages I think I will be able to hit the mark. Not sure where I will hit, but I think I will hit it."

TenTen smiled, "I bet you the chores tonight that you miss."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and pulled back, aiming a little higher to compensate for the distance. He pushed chakra into his arm to aid in the pulling of the string, aimed and released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit 3 inches higher then the bulls-eye making the blond haired boy smile. Naruto lowered the bow then resealed the arrows, now showing the number 97 where it use to say 100.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at TenTen, "That means you get the chores tonight TenTen."

TenTen growled and went to scratch him with the naginata but he hit it away with his bow. Though his bow was designed to be lighter from the titanium, it wasn't weak. He would be able to use it to counter and block an attack by a bladed weapon.

TenTen rose her eyebrow, thinking this to be some sort of challenge she dropped to her fighting stance making Naruto sigh. As she thrusted he hit it away with the bow again before hitting his summoning marker and summoned a arrow, making the number drop to 96.

Naruto quickly loaded an arrow to be ready and as TenTen swung the naginata at stomach level he ducked it. As she turned with her swing Naruto aimed and fired, sending an arrow through the handle of the naginata. It didn't break the handle like Naruto originally anticipated but it weakened the wood greatly.

As TenTen went for another thrust Naruto side stepped the assault, bringing a elbow down and a knee up breaking the wood where he weakened it. Naruto smiled as he looked at TenTen who glared at him, "You win this time Naruto, I will have to find a way to compensate for your new weapon."

Naruto sighed in relief that, at least for now, his friend was willing to accept the defeat. TenTen was a very competitive person, especially in combat or against other weapon users. Often she challenged him to fights and often he refused. Though, she always got her way in the end due to the fact she would just attack him until he fought back.

Naruto walked over to his shots that he had placed and looked at them, the arrows went deep. Though that was to be expected with such a strong weapon. Naruto walked to the 25 and saw that his shot was actually high. Naruto looked at it, "I guess that the extra tension that it builds up makes it fly without interference for longer distances..."

Naruto then walked out to the 50 yard tree and looked at it. He had only aimed about an inch higher then where the arrow connected. Naruto smiled, "Well.. I guess that means I don't have to compensate for to much at the moment. Though, when I figure out what type of element I am I can add that into my attacks as well."

Naruto walked inside and ate dinner with his 'family' then went to sleep. The next day the two newly appointed Genin went to the Academy to be assigned their teams. Iruka announced all of the other teams until there was just three people left, "TenTen, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee, you will be Team 9. You will meet your sensei on the roof."

They all nodded as they walked up the stairs. What they saw, was less then thrilling for Naruto. There was a tall man with a hideous haircut and the worst spandex outfit he had ever seen. Naruto sighed, "Well.. so much for an awesome sensei that I would relate to."

Might Gai looked at his Genin team, "So you three are my team? Congratulations on getting the best Jounin in the Village!"

Naruto looked at him, then recognized him, "Hey.. aren't you that guy that always does weird challenges with that silver haired Jounin that has one eye covered?"

Gai smiled and did a thumbs up, "YES! That is my rival Kakahsi Hatake and I am your sensei Might Gai! Currently Kakashi is winning in our rivalry with 3 more wins then I."

TenTen looked at him, "Well.. if you are losing how are you the best Jounin in the village?"

Gai looked at them both for a moment then looked away, "I AM A FAILURE IN THE EYES OF MY STUDENTS!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head then looked over at TenTen, "I think we broke him.."

TenTen sighed and nodded as their teammate Lee patted him on the back, "Its okay Gai-sensei, you just have to train harder is all. If you train harder, I am sure that you will be able to beat Kakashi and take the lead!"

Gai looked at Lee and then smiled, "YOUR RIGHT! Who wants to run 100 laps around the village with me?"

Lee rose his hand as Naruto and TenTen just looked at the man like he was insane. Gai shrugged, "Meet at the Team 9 Training Ground tomorrow! I want to assess your abilities, that is how I judge if you shall be my team or not! Come along Lee, let us run into the setting sun!"

Lee nodded and they ran off leaving a confused TenTen and a astonished Naruto. Naruto let out a loud groan, "I should have just been a hunter.. I blame you for this. You tricked me into this whole ninja thing."

TenTen glared at him, "Its not my fault we got a weird sensei!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk home, "Regardless, I blame you TenTen."

TenTen looked at him, then started to walk after him, "Hey.. did you see his eyebrows too?"

Naruto smiled, "I did, to bad our teammate looks just like him. Maybe they are father and son."

TenTen shrugged, "Well.. all I can say is that this will definitely be interesting career."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another Christmas gift to you all. I am going to be doing the stories for the two most requested couples. Naruto x TenTen as well as Naruto x Anko, though the Naruto x Anko will be more Fan Requested by AnbuDragon. They may update a bit slower, I am not exactly sure to be honest with you. The Naruto x FemKyuubi will be put on hold until I have a better understanding of my update schedule. I have a Beta Reader for Painful Love but would appreciate one for my other stories as well. I will email you the stories through my Gmail account and ask for a simple detailed review of what you thought.**

**My other three stories, Painful Love, Legend of the Namikazes and The New Kunoichi, will continue to update on their three day cycle. Hope you all enjoy the new story! Please review if you have something to actually review about, flamers are laughed at by myself and my more dedicated fans.**

* * *

_**Naruto: Master of the Wind**_

_Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic concepts of this story!_

_**Chapter 2: Showing What They Can Do**_

The next day the newly formed Team 9 assembled at the training ground, ready to show their possible sensei what exactly it was they could do. TenTen was anxious, ready to prove how much of a weapons master she truly was. Naruto had a bored look on his face, more of wanting to get this over with since it was around the time that the deer would become active in the woods so he wanted to hunt. Lee was to anxious it appeared, actively doing push ups with one arm.

Gai then entered from the sky, "FELLOW MY YOUTHFUL GENIN!"

Naruto looked around, the nearest tree being a good one hundred yards away from them, "Where the hell did he come from?"

TenTen shrugged as Lee continued to do his push ups currently on number 320. Gai smiled at Lee, "Such youthful spirit Lee! KEEP IT UP!"

Naruto shook his head as Gai looked at them, "Well I know what Lee can do, so I want to see what you two can do. So we will have a little sparring match, you two against myself. If I think that we can all work as a team then we will continue from there."

Both of them nodded their heads at him as Gai dropped down into a Taijutsu stance. TenTen rolled out a scroll and summoned her naginata, pointing the tip at Gai. Naruto took his bow off of his back and opened a small scroll on his belt and tapped it once, summoning an arrow. Naruto quickly loaded the arrow looking at Gai.

TenTen charged at Gai, leaping up into the air and slashing down at him. Gai easily evaded it, using his high speed to avoid the attack. As Gai looked at TenTen, Naruto aimed the arrow and then released making it fly through the air at Gai. Gai looked over at the arrow and disappeared from his speed again, this time flying at Naruto.

He threw a punch at Naruto. The blond haired teen reacted quickly, using his bow to counter the attack. Naruto spun after blocking with the bow and went to connect to Gais cheek with a punch but the Taijutsu specialist quickly disappeared again.

Gai reappeared and TenTen slashed at his midsection, this time though Gai caught the blade between his fingers. Gai looked at his two genin, "So you both use weapons huh, though Naruto seems to have a bit of Taijutsu abilities as well."

They nodded their heads at the man as he looked at them, "Well, I think that we will be able to figure out a way to work together. Lee, is a Taijutsu user like myself. Do either of you have any ninjutsu?"

Naruto looked at him and shrugged, "Kind of, I can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Henge and Transformation Jutsu but that is it. I can also do the basic of sealing as well."

Gai nodded his head then looked over at TenTen, "Well.. all of my ninjutsu skills revolve around the summoning of weapons. I am more advanced in seals and fuuinjutsu then Naruto is. He is more advanced with Ninjutsu then I am. Both of us are more weapon oriented though."

Gai nodded his head and then dropped back into his Taijutsu stance, this time Naruto was more prepared though. The young blond Genin quickly leaped backwards into the air, making the shadow clone sign. Two other Narutos appeared and then all three of them loaded an arrow. The clone on the left shot first, making Gai jump up into the air to avoid the punch. The clone on the right shot as their sensei reappeared in the air but his speed was still to much. He was somehow able to move in the air to the side and avoid the arrow again. That was when TenTen appeared out of no where and started to throw kunai at him.

Gai quickly avoided the kunai thrown by his brown haired kunoichi Genin. Naruto saw the opening that TenTen had given him and aimed his bow. He released the arrow and Gai barely reacted in time, getting skinned by the arrow head all the same though. Gai lifted his arm to see that on his side there was indeed a small cut.

Naruto quickly reloaded his bow as did his clones and they all aimed at Gai as TenTen put her naginata at the ready. Gai smiled as he looked at them, "Okay that is enough, your teamwork is actually quite impressive, are you two involved or something?"

TenTen groaned at the comment, "Why does everyone think that we are dating!?"

Naruto released the shadow clones and put his bow back over his back as he looked at his Jounin-sensei, "No we are not involved Gai-sensei."

Gai looked over at Naruto and then back at TenTen, "Why not? Are you saying that you don't find each other attractive?"

TenTen looked at Naruto, "He is my best friend, I just can't see him in that way."

Lee then randomly yelled, "YOU MUST LET THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN WITH YOUR PASSIONATE LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!"

Gai smiled and did a thumbs up to Lee, "THATS THE SPIRIT LEE! LET YOUR YOUTH BURN WITH LOVE!"

Lee smiled proudly as Naruto rubbed his forehead, "They are both weird, they are so weird. They are both loud and keep talking about this fire of youth stuff... I may lose my mind on this team."

TenTen came and stood next to Naruto, "Do you think they are related?"

Naruto looked at her and then at the two hugging Taijutsu specialists, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

Lee and Gai broke from their hug, "YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH WILL BURN FOREVER LEE! DON'T LET ME DOWN AND FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE!"

Lee snapped to attention, "YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Lee flashed over to TenTen and took her hand, "TenTen-chan, would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me tonight?"

Naruto held back his laughter that was building. Not from the fact that Lee was asking out TenTen, more by the look on her face as well as the way he moved his eyebrows up and down as he asked her. It was hilarious to Naruto.

TenTen slowly pulled her hand back, "Sorry Lee, we are teammates and we should be involved like that. You understand I hope?"

Lee looked at her then smiled as he stood up, "That is a very wise ideal TenTen! I shall find love with another kunoichi then!"

Lee ran off, dead set on completing his quest for Gai, even though they hadn't been dismissed yet. Gai smiled at Lee as he had tears in his eyes, "My students youth burns so bright! Your Dismissed and I accept you as my team!"

Naruto sighed, "I blame you TenTen, I really do."

TenTen looked at him as they walked away, "Hey it could be worse, you could have been asked out by Lee."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "I don't think that I am Lees type haha. I thought he had you though when he moved his eyebrows up and down at you. I thought that was going to be the clincher, I don't know how you resisted. I guess its a good thing you are both on the same team huh?"

TenTen glared at her blond haired friend, making fun of her excuse for saying no to Lee. She just continued to glare at him, "Shut up Naruto, I wasn't interested in him but I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

Naruto smiled and shook his head as they walked through the village, feeling hungry though he decided to stop for lunch. TenTen noticed that her blond haired companion had suddenly disappeared. She looked around, "NARUTO! Where the hell did you disappear to?"

That was when she saw a hand stick out from the ramen shop they had walked past and she sighed. Of course he would stop there to eat if he got the chance to do so, he was addicted to ramen. She walked in and saw that he had ordered her a bowl as well and sat down next to him, "You know I don't really care for ramen all that much."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't make you eat it very often so I thought today you may want to eat some with me. If you don't want to then I can eat that bowl as well."

TenTen looked at it and could smell the ramen, she had to admit that it did smell good. She took the chopsticks and then went to work on eating her bowl as well. Naruto smiled as he went back to eating his ramen, "See its not so bad to eat ramen with me right TenTen?"

TenTen shrugged at him, "Its okay I suppose."

Naruto looked at her, deciding to tease her, "Would it be better if I had a bowl cut and large eyebrows?"

TenTen glared at him, "I think that I don't want you to be my best friend anymore."

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at her, "Oh come on TenTen, you make fun of me whenever someone approaches me in a similar manner. Usually you go on for months about it as well."

TenTen rolled her eyes as she went back to eating her ramen. Unfortunately, he did have a point. Though he wasn't approached by girls often, when he shot them down she did give him a hard time about it for awhile. TenTen looked over at him, "Fine, you get that one Naruto but still, knock it off."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at his brown haired friend, "What kind of guy are you interested in then TenTen? You never seem interested in anyone."

TenTen looked at him, "Oh, are you wondering so you can try to be like that Naruto? Hmm?"

Naruto looked at her with a 'are you kidding' expression, "No.. that is just a terrible idea. I am just wondering because you always tell guys no when they ask you out. Maybe I can spare some of them the pain."

TenTen looked at him, "I don't know.. I want someone strong but sweet. Someone who is willing to do anything to protect me. I want him to be a weapons user like me that way we have something that is important to me in common. He needs to be around the same age as me, at the most a 1 year differential. What about you, you turn down the few girls that ask you out like that Hyuga girl."

Naruto shrugged, "When I meet the right girl then I will know, I have never met the right girl."

TenTen nodded her head in agreement, "That is basically how I feel about finding the right guy. Like you said, when the right person is there then we will know."

Naruto nodded as they finished their ramen bowls and the old ramen chef gave him the cheek. Naruto paid for their meal and then they went back to their home. They both decided to train some more, neither liking the fact that their new sensei had easily been able to evade their attacks. Even when they worked together, they only managed to leave a scratch on him.

Naruto went to work on firing arrows at a quicker pace. Though he wasn't nearly as accurate when he was firing at a more rapid pace. Naruto decided on another way, he would utilize his Shadow Clone Jutsu more and make more clones that he could hide throughout battlefields. This would make it so that he could utilize strategies and surprise attacks often.

Naruto smiled, agreeing with his thoughts, _'Yeah that will work out nicely. As long as I can make at least 5 Shadow Clones before a battle I can utilize that.'_

Naruto looked over at TenTen who was using her naginata on a bunch of training dummies. She stabbed one of them in the head then pulled herself to the dummy and planted her feet on its chest, kicking off and slashing another dummies head off.

She spun her naginata over her head then went to a crouched position, slashing at the mid sections of all the dummies that were around her. She stood up, feeling accomplished with what she had done. She looked over at her blond haired friend, "What?"

Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "Nothing."

TenTen looked at him, "Why are you looking at me Naruto?"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to look at you TenTen. I forgot though, don't have the bowl cut and eyebrows so you don't like it huh?"

Naruto smirked as a irritated look came on TenTens face and she lifted up her weapon. She just stared at him, "I am going to kill you Naruto!"

Naruto laughed as he ran away and TenTen chased after him, screaming at him the whole time. Every now and then she would slash at him but he was able to avoid the attack, laughing the whole time. TenTen growled every time she missed, "I HATE YOU!"

Naruto stopped as he looked back at her, her tone sounded serious when she said that. Naruto saw that she had her back to him, apparently she was actually upset with him. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at her then put his hand on her shoulder, "TenTen, I was just kiddin-"

TenTen grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, putting her naginata to his throat. She smiled victoriously at him, "I win this time blonde."

Naruto glared at her, "Damn cheater, you actually made me think that I had upset you so I wanted to make sure you weren't to mad."

TenTen stuck her tongue out at him, "You never like to see me upset, I know that so I used it to my advantage. A ninja has to know everything about their opponent and utilize it in whatever way works best."

Naruto continued to glare at her, "Your a damn cheater, I just won't care if you are upset anymore then."

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure you wont Naruto."

She removed her blade from his throat and put in on her back as she walked back to the house, still smiling that she had won this time. She wouldn't have been okay with losing to both Naruto and her sensei in the same day. Naruto laid there on the ground some more, just looking at the clouds through the trees. He found himself doing this often, just relaxing and enjoying some leisure time. Finally he pushed himself off of the ground and went inside to eat with TenTen and Baki. Both Genin wondering what it was their ninja career would entail, where it would lead them and what would become of them.

* * *

_There is a poll up on my profile about which story should replace Painful Love when the story ends. The choices are between Naruto: Master of the Wind as well as Naruto: Crazed Love. All of my more dedicated readers should try to vote before Painful Love comes to a close!_

* * *

**BowTechSniper: I dabble in archery myself, I have an olympic recurve myself. Yes his bow is a recurve. I will look at the site when I am looking to put more detail into the bow. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Ultima-Owner: Wow.. that seems a bit dramatic haha. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**KR-FAN3214: Naruto doesn't need a close range weapon, even when he does need them on the rare occasion he has kunai. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**TheOffspringFF: Yeah, I haven't ever seen Naruto with a Bow or having Neji in the same age group as Hinata. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**WolfDots: The NaruAnko has started.**

**War12345: ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**AnbuDragon: Flamers are always laughed at and I usually point out how absolutely pathetic they are in my mind haha. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Evil-Pain: Well I hope that you do enjoy the story Evil. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Tranier Grey: Thanks man. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**LightningBlade49: ****Well.. I wouldn't say he is a crap sensei all together, more of a crap sensei to Naruto. He wasn't a bad sensei to Sasuke and he was decent to Sakura. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**DarkKing694: ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**DragoneCatcher: Yeah he was the only other archer that I have ever seen in Naruto. I have also never read a story where Naruto himself uses a bow, something he could have a good advantage with as a wind affiliate. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**

**Sieben Nightwing: Gai is more of a joke character or serious in my story, serious about helping/defending his team. Glad that you are enjoying the story all in all though. ********Thanks for the support and your continual support of the story! I hope that you continue to voice your support and read the story, thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Shopping and a Mission**_

The now Team 9, had been doing the easy D missions. Naruto had really only enjoyed one of their missions that involved hunting for the poor families. Gai had been impressed by Narutos tracking abilities, tracking a deer that Lee had clipped with a kunai for a couple miles. When they had finally caught up to it Naruto had taken it down with and arrow to the eye.

They had proven themselves over the last 3 months, finally going to be getting a C Ranked missions. They had been given a mission to deliver a message to Tea Country. Typically their was carrier ninja who did this but since Konohagakure was sending so many messages out lately they were using Genin teams that were ready for more advanced missions.

Team 9 was standing in the office looking at the old Hokage, "So are you sure that your team is ready for this task Gai?"

Gai nodded his head at the old man, "That I do Hokage-sama, I believe that they are more then ready for it."

The Hokage examined the 3 Genin that formed Team 9, "What do they excel in Gai?"

Gai looked at his three Genin, "Well Lee here is exceptional in Taijutsu, since he doesn't have the ability to mold his chakra. That is why I requested that he be put on my team, I am the only one that can train him."

Lee smiled at Gai, he had grown very close to his sensei in a way that Naruto often called, 'odd and a bit on the creepy side.' Gai then looked over at TenTen, "TenTen here is well beyond her years with weaponry and her summoning abilities. Though, that is to be expected since she was the top rookie kunoichi from the class she graduated in."

TenTen smiled proudly and nudged Naruto, "Hear how impressive I am?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah.. your just so freaking amazing."

TenTen glared at him as Gai looked over at Naruto as well, "Naruto is truly amazing when it comes to tracking as well as his marksmanship with his bow. He has the basics of ninjutsu down and was the one who grasped tree walking as well as water walking. He can successfully do Shadow Clone Jutsu and made a variation of Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu for his arrows."

Naruto stood there with a bored expression as the Hokage looked at him, "Well, Naruto was the top student in their class. Since Lee was formally rated the poorest since his inability to make chakra we gave you the top male and female student."

Gai nodded his head as Naruto looked over at Lee who seemed a little downtrodden by the comment. Naruto just continued to look at him, "He said formally Lee, just because of the fact you can't make chakra doesn't make you worse then anyone else."

Lee looked over at his blond teammate and nodded his head in appreciation as Naruto scratched the back of his head. The Hokage and Gai both looked at the blond teen, nodding in approval of what he had said to his teammate. The Hokage then looked over at Gai, "Your mission starts tomorrow, I suggest your team make sure they have everything that they will need."

Gai looked at his Genin, "They are old enough to make sure they have what they need, I don't need to act like a parent for them."

The Hokage chuckled at him then nodded his head, "Alright, Team 9 is dismissed then."

They all nodded then left, gathering outside off the Hokage Tower. Gai looked at them all, "We will meet at the front gate at 10 in the morning, everyone understand?"

They all nodded then Lee and Gai ran off, screaming about running into the setting sun and training until it was time for them to leave. Naruto watched as the dust settled from them running off, "That seemed unnecessary."

TenTen nodded her head in agreement then they started to walk off towards home. When they were walking though TenTen looked at a clothing store, "Naruto, I want to get some new clothes."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at her, "Go for it... I am going home."

TenTen grabbed him by the back of the shirt collar and pulled him with her into the store. He didn't struggle, he knew it was pointless. She would just make him feel bad and he would still be stuck here with her so he just stayed quiet. TenTen started to look at the clothes then picked up a pink Chinese designed shirt, "How do you think this looks Naruto?"

Naruto looked at it, "I think that it looks extremely pink."

TenTen looked at him then at the shirt, "So... what the hell is wrong with pink?"

Naruto yawned, "Its not very tactical now is it? Plus.. why pink?"

TenTen looked at her friend then at the shirt, "Pink is an awesome color so shut up about it. As for tactical part, I don't need to be stealthy since I am awesome."

The blond teen just shook his head, "If you keep boosting your own ego like that it will end up getting one of us hurt TenTen."

The brown haired teen girl looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "Why would you get hurt?"

Naruto shrugged, "I promised your dad that I would keep you safe, that is a promise that I intend to keep."

TenTen rose her eyebrow at him, "As if I need your protection."

Naruto rolled his eyes again, "Regardless, it is there whether you like it or not. So I say lets not pick something that is all one color."

TenTen glared at him, "What about you huh, you wear an all black shirt."

The blond haired teen looked down at his shirt then back at her, "Black is tactical."

The brown haired teen girl rolled her eyes, "Whatever Naruto."

TenTen stood there admiring the shirt a little longer then picked up a couple more of them, "I don't care what you think, I am getting them."

Naruto shrugged, "You never use to listen to me so why would you start listening to me now?"

TenTen nodded her head, "Good point."

TenTen paid for her new shirts then they went home, packing their bags for the mission the next day. When they went to the gate the next day they saw Lee there doing one handed push ups. Naruto watched, "Lee.. sometimes you need to just take a break my friend."

Lee stopped doing his push ups for a minute, "I have to get stronger though. I want to be compared on the same level as you Naruto."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at him, "Why would you want that?"

Lee gave his smile that his teammates often found to be creepy, "I don't want to be considered dead last, I want to be considered in the same league as the best."

Naruto looked at him, "Why do you care what anyone thinks?"

Lee smiled at him, "You are defined by your peers in the eyes of the public."

Naruto shook his head, "You define yourself to the public by what you do not by what people say about you."

Lee looked at him in a confused manner so naturally Naruto elaborated on the topic, "People generally don't like me, they all seem to dislike me for some reason before giving me a chance. Do I seem like something that cares about things like that? I look forward, not to the sides or behind me, that is where you need to focus Lee."

Lee nodded, "But your ahead of me, so that clarifies my need to make you my rival then surpass you."

Naruto smirked, "Okay.. not the point I was exactly getting at but if that is what you want then fine. I won't stop you."

Lee nodded his head, "Just wait Naruto, I will surpass you."

Naruto looked at him, "I hope that you do Lee."

Gai appeared in a pose that a man shouldn't do and leaves swirling around him, "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL GENINS!"

Lee smiled, "HELLO GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto sighed, "Your both so loud.."

They both had a throaty chuckle then Gai spoke to his blond haired student, "We are just showing how brightly our youth burns!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead, "This is all your fault TenTen... all your fault."

Naruto walked out of the gate and Team 9 had officially started their mission. Naruto was on point, since he was technically the strongest sensor and tracker on the Genin part of their team. Though his tracking abilities may have surpassed Gai in the Taijutsu specialist Jonins mind.

As they were walking, Naruto kept on yawning. He was honestly very bored, he found this life to be rather dull and lacking excitement. He never felt bored or without excitement when he was tracking or hunting something. He often wondered if there was a way to transfer into a hunting division that didn't involve ANBU when he gets older.

Naruto had started to notice that his senses seemed to be different from others as well. He had better vision, hearing and ability to smell. He hadn't figured out what it was, he thought maybe it was a clan thing but since he didn't know his parents it was hard to realize if that was the reason.

Naruto looked over at his sensei, "Gai-sensei, can I ask you some serious questions?"

Gai nodded his head at his blond haired student. Naruto looked forward then looked over at Gai, "If I ask you something that you know the answer to do you promise to answer my question?"

Gai nodded his head at Naruto, "I don't think that we should hide things from one another since we work together. It could make our team chemistry and unity start to fall apart, that would not be youthful."

Naruto looked forward again as he looked serious, "Do you know who my parents were?"

Gai looked directly at his bond haired student as Naruto shifted his gaze back to his bowl cut sensei. His black haired sensei sighed, "I do Naruto.. I am forbidden to tell you that though. The Third decreed that it was a taboo subject. I really wish that I could tell you, perhaps I can convince the Third to allow me."

Naruto sighed as he looked back forward at where he was walking, "I don't understand why no one will tell me.. they were my parents shouldn't I be allowed to know."

Gai sighed as he looked at the blond haired teen that was walking in front of him, "I will try to let the Third at least tell you something so that you can figure it out on your own. I can't make any promises though, I only make promises I think that I can keep."

Naruto nodded his head at his sensei, "Thank you Gai-sensei, I appreciate it."

Gai nodded his head at his student before looking forward again, trying to figure out a way that he would be able to convince the Third Hokage to let him know. Gai had to admit that he agreed with his blond haired student, he deserved to know his father was the Fourth and his mother was Kushina.

Naruto then stopped as he sniffed the air. Gai looked at his blond haired Genin as Naruto continued to sniff the air, "Naruto what is wrong?"

Naruto continued to sniff the air, "I smell someone."

Gai looked around trying to see if he would be able to see if there was anyone in the area that he could see. Since Gai also wasn't able to mold chakra like his own Genin he didn't have the ability to sense like other ninja. Naruto slowly hit a summoning marker for an arrow then grabbed his bow and quickly drew the string and released an arrow.

The next thing that Team 9 knew there was a ninja from Kusagakure falling from a tree branch with an arrow sticking from his arm. The ninja touched the arrow, "SON OF A BITCH! How did that little brat know where the fuck I was!"

Naruto sniffed the air as he got closer to him, "You smell like ink, you must have just done your paper bombs recently."

Naruto sniffed the air, "Though.. that could be your back up in that tree over there."

Gai flashed and then kicked the Kusagakure ninja to the ground. They both looked at Naruto, "What the hell are you boy, no normal human should have that high of a sensibility when it comes to their senses."

Naruto shrugged, "I am complicated I guess."

Gai smirked, _'You have no idea how true that statement is yet Naruto.'_

TenTen was looking at her blond haired friend, "Your a show off, that is what you are."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Jealous?"

TenTen narrowed her eyes at him, "Who would be jealous of you?"

Naruto shrugged, "People who aren't as awesome as me I suppose."

TenTen rolled her eyes back at the blond hair boy this time, "Not a very high standard you are setting."

Naruto made a sarcastic 'uh huh' sound then stretched, "I think your jealous of how accurate I shot that arrow at someone who was behind cover by my sense of smell alone."

TenTen instantly went on the defensive, "ITS ONLY CAUSE YOUR WEIRD AND HAVE SUCH STRONG SENSES!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Which makes me awesome."

TenTen growled a little bit, "No it doesn't!"

Naruto smirked, "Jealous."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Who Is That?**_

Team 9 got to Tea Country relatively quickly after that brief encounter with the Kusagakure Shinobi. They were quickly escorted to the Daimyous office where Gai handed the message to the man. Lee on the other hand was admiring the size of the house while TenTen glared at Naruto who looked bored. Eventually though her staring was starting to get on his nerves, "What are you staring at me like that for TenTen?"

TenTen just turned her head with a 'hmph' sound. Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and nudged her gently, "TenTen? Is something wrong?"

She just continued to look away then slowly looked over at him, "Your a show off and I don't like show offs!"

Naruto blinked then sighed, "I didn't mean for you to think that I was showing off or anything like that TenTen. I was just taking care of the enemy while he thought he had the element of surprise on us still, that was all."

TenTen continued to look away then turned and left the room making Naruto sigh, "Girls are so confusing.."

Naruto looked back at Gai as he finished talking with the Daimyou of the Tea Country. He smiled at his Genin, though he noticed TenTen was gone, "We have the rest of the day off then we are going home. Where did TenTen go?"

Naruto shrugged as he looked at his sensei, "She is mad at me so she left."

Gai looked at his blond haired student, "Don't you think that maybe you should go and find her then? I mean after all I still think that you two have something going on and aren't telling anyone."

The blond haired Genin sighed at the comment, "Nothing is going on between TenTen and I for the hundredth time..."

Naruto then had an evil smirk, "Hey Gai-sensei, I don't think that you have trained today. How are you ever suppose to beat Kakashi if you aren't training when you can?"

Gais eyes widened in realization then Naruto started to tune him out. There was yelling about 'the power of youth' and 'eternal rivals' that Naruto picked up but he was worried about TenTen. She was more then capable of taking care of herself but he didn't know what went on in this town. Naruto left the office with his hands in his pockets, looking around to try and find his oldest friend.

Currently TenTen was walking around, admiring the sights of the Tea Countries capital. She had yet to notice that there was a man following her though. She turned a corner and saw that she had made a wrong turn into a alley that was a dead end. She sighed then turned around to try and leave the alley but the man was blocking her exit, "Excuse me."

The man just stood in her way still smiling at her, "Whats a pretty little girl like you doing here?"

TenTen rose her eyebrow at the comment and slowly started to reach back to grab a kunai but the man grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head on the wall. The man just smiled, "I will be able to sell you for quite a bit of Ryo.. you wouldn't mind would you?"

TenTen struggled, "Go fuck yourself, when I get my hands free I am going to stab you in your ugly face."

The man started to laugh loudly at her comment, what he didn't know was that his loud laugh had made a blond haired teen look in that direction. He saw the pink shirt then pulled out his bow and touched his summoning marker, summoning forth 3 arrows. Naruto pulled back and released them all at the same time. One went into the mans leg, one into the mans arm and then other in the mans side. More importantly to Naruto, he made it so that the man had released TenTen from his grasp.

TenTen fell to her feet and looked over at Naruto, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her then touched his marker again and summoned another arrow that he quickly loaded. Naruto pulled back on the string, aiming it towards the man who was trying to take his friend and aimed, "Where would you like me to put the arrow TenTen?"

TenTen looked at the man, "Through his foot so that he can't run away from me when I am kicking his ass!"

Naruto nodded then released the arrow, his aim showing true as the arrow went through the mans foot and made him yell out in pain. TenTen walked forward drawing a kunai as she glared at him, "You thought that you could sell me huh! I will kick your ass so bad that you will never be able to think about selling someone again."

TenTen cut the man on the cheek with her kunai. Instinctively the man tried to hit her but his hand was suddenly pinned to the wall by an arrow through his hand. The man looked over at Naruto who already had another arrow ready to be shot if he made a move Naruto didn't like. The man looked back at TenTen, "Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

TenTen cut the man on the forehead, "Nope, just my best friend. He probably doesn't like that you had the idea of selling me either. He would be bored out of his mind without me around."

The man made a 'tsk' sound then looked at TenTen directly, "You better hope that I never find you after this girl."

TenTen stabbed him through the cheek, putting a hole in his mouth then pulled out the kunai and stabbed him in his legs. She stood up straight as she looked over her shoulder at Naruto, "Do you think that is enough of a punishment for him Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything so TenTen moved a little and walked closer to him then he released the arrow he had loaded and it connected right through the mans left eye. Naruto lowered the bow as he looked over at TenTen now, "You need to be more careful when you run off TenTen, next time I may not be able to find you in time."

The brown haired girl made a growling sound as she looked at him, "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Naruto just looked at her, "No.. you need to be more careful TenTen."

She looked at him, he rarely told her no to anything that didn't involve training. TenTen poked him on the chest, "Don't you dare tell me no! You understand me!?"

Naruto just continued to look at her, "I understand you TenTen, but do you understand me?"

Her growling sound became much more audible at that point as she stared at him, "I hate you Naruto."

The blond haired boy put his bow on his back as he continued to look at her. She had been saying that more lately so he was starting to wonder if there was any truth behind it. Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he turned, "Fine.. do what you want."

Naruto walked away from her to find something to eat, hoping she would be okay but everything he did lately made her mad. He figured that if everything he did made her mad that maybe it was best to just stay away from her for a little bit. He found a small little restaurant and sat down to eat, ordering what he wanted to eat. That was when the chair across from him was pulled out and TenTen plopped down into the chair.

Naruto looked at her, "Yes TenTen?"

She just looked at him, "What is wrong with you right now?"

The blond haired teen just continued to look at her, "Nothing, just waiting for my food."

She continued to examine him closely, "I know that you are lying to me Naruto so just tell me what is wrong and save us both the trouble."

Naruto sighed as he looked as his food arrived, the waiter took TenTens order quickly then left. Naruto was eating his food, ignoring the look that TenTen was giving him as she was waiting for an answer still. TenTen kicked him in the shin, "Answer me!"

Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "The best way to answer your question is to figure out what is bugging you. Everything I do seems to just piss you off."

TenTen looked at him, "No it doesn't, I have been treating you as nice as I normally do."

That made the blond haired teen raise his eyebrow, wondering if she was being serious or not. He just took another bite of his food as he looked at her, "Your joking right? I kill an enemy that is hiding that only I sensed apparently I am a show off that you hate. I save you and you get made at me. I tell you that you need to stay safe and you tell me that you hate me. Everything I do makes you mad lately, your my oldest friend so I guess it bothers me that you seem to hate me now."

TenTen looked at him, "Kami.. who knew you were so sensitive, I was just being sarcastic."

Naruto just continued to look at her as he took another bite of his food. He was examining her as she did the same thing to him, "I am not sensitive, I was just confused to why suddenly everything I did made you so upset with me."

The brown colored bun haired girl just continued to look at him, "Your sensitive admit it, Naruto-chan."

Naruto growled at her, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

TenTen smirked victoriously, "What? Are you sensitive about being called Naruto-chan, eh Naruto-chan?"

He almost had another outburst but stopped himself before exploding, not wanting to fall for her tricks so easily. Naruto did have a low growling sound coming from his throat so, "I.. don't.. mind."

In between each word it seemed to really piss him off that he was giving her what she wanted. TenTens smile got larger, "Really Naruto-chan? Thats nice, I don't mind calling you Naruto-chan. I think that is what I will call you from now on actually, your okay with that right Naruto-chan?"

Naruto glared at her then stood up, "I hate you TenTen."

Naruto walked away leaving TenTen there to smile and laugh at him. Naruto was smiling on the way out as well, she didn't realize it yet but he just stuck her with the check. TenTen enjoyed the rest of her meal, smiling proudly at how she had been able to get under Narutos skin. She went to leave but that was when the waiter walked over and gave her the check making her eyes go wide, "... wait a minute.. that brat! NARUTO-CHAN!"

Naruto was sitting on the roof across the street from the restaurant when he heard her scream out 'Naruto-chan.' Naruto smirked a little, seemingly he just got his revenge on her so he headed back towards the hotel that Team 9 was staying at. About twenty minutes later TenTen threw open the door to their room glaring at him, "BASTARD!"

Naruto smiled as he balanced and arrow on his finger, "Why.. whatever do you mean TenTen?"

TenTen just continued to glare at him, "YOU STUCK ME WITH THE CHECK! WHAT KIND OF GUY DOES THAT TO A GIRL!"

The blond haired boy sat up and looked at her while continuing to balance the arrow on his finger. For a moment they just looked at one another, "Why should I have to pay?"

The brown haired teen girl just continued to look at him, "That is how it is suppose to be, the guy buys the girl the food."

Naruto just grabbed the arrow before stretching and his gaze resettled on her, "That is what 'couples' do, we are just friends so why would I buy you food all the time?"

TenTen went to rebuff him but thought about it, he did have a point with what he was saying. She groaned, "Fine.. I just wont go out and eat with you anymore, who is that Naruto-chan?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at her, "Don't call me that TenTen!"

TenTens smirk returned, "Whats wrong Naruto-chan?"

Naruto glared then dove from the couch, tackling her to the ground and having her arms pinned above her head, "Don't. Call. Me. That!"

She just continued to smile, "Or else what Naruto-chan?"

Naruto glared at her as he growled a little bit, that was when the door opened and Gai and Lee walked in and saw the scene. Lee had a perverse smile on his face as Gai did a thumbs up, "Show her your youth Naruto!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at them then caught onto what their meaning was behind what they were saying and blushed. He released her hands and got off of her, "That wasn't what was going on."

Lee got closer to them, "I thought you both said that there wasn't anything going on between you two."

TenTen got up blushing a bit as well, "There isn't anything going on, right Naruto-chan!"

Naruto glared at her, "Thats it!"

Naruto tackled her to the ground again, quickly tying her up with ninja wire that he put some of his chakra into to keep her still. Naruto smirked as he looked over at Lee, "Hey Lee, still want that date with TenTen?"

TenTens eyes went wide, "Naruto.. please.. I am sorry! I won't do it again!"

Naruto leaned down by her, "To late TenTen, I gave you plenty of chances."

Lee looked at them, "No.. I found someone else that I like now. She is way prettier then TenTen."

TenTen gave Lee an offended look, "What are you saying, I am not good enough for you!?"

The black haired, bowl cut teen shook his head no, "Not at all TenTen, but I wouldn't want to hurt Naruto in such a way by stealing his girlfriend."

They both blushed, TenTen responding first in a loud fashion, "I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Naruto replied quietly to himself, "As if you could steal a girl from me with your getup."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: What Is This?**_

Team 9 had returned to Konohagakure the next day, continuing with their standard missions. The Chunin Exams were approaching and Gai had informed them that he would not be volunteering them for it. Naruto had protested him naturally, wanting to do the Chunin Exams to see what it was that people claimed was so difficult about them.

Gai had put his foot down though, he refused to let his rookie Genin compete in something so difficult and life threatening. Naruto wasn't happy about that, with time the Chunin Exams passed and the new Genin were initiated by their Jounin.

Naruto was laying back on the grass in his new get up with his eyes closed, relaxing as he often did. He wore black ninja pants, as well as a camouflaged shirt as well now. He laid there with a senbon in his mouth as he heard the grass next to him crunch a little. He adjusted the senbon in his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes to see a pink shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes again as he continued to lay there, "Whats up TenTen, what are the new Genin looking like?"

TenTen shrugged her shoulders at the blond teen boy, "Eh, there were a couple that looked like they were promising as ninja. The Uchiha boy and the Hyuga boy were both looking like they could be promising. There was one new kunoichi that looked like she could become something some day, the Yamanaka Heiress."

Naruto adjusted the senbon in his mouth then opened his eyes again, "Eh.. I have heard about the 'last Uchiha' and I know he is far to proud of his last name. He thinks he is unbeatable since he is Sasuke Uchiha. The Hyuga boy thinks everything revolves around destiny and it can't change. The Yamanaka is obsessed with the Uchiha like all the girls in that class were, no threat there."

TenTen rose her eyebrow at him, "How do you know these things?"

Naruto smirked, "I scouted them a couple days ago, I just wanted to make you do it as well since I thought it would be funny."

TenTen glared at him, "Damn you Naruto-chan!"

Naruto let out a low growling sound as he squinted at her, "I have warned you about that one TenTen, don't make me hurt you. I don't want to but you know how I feel about that damn nickname!"

TenTen smirked evilly as she looked at him, "What are you going to do about it.. Na. Ru. To. Chan."

He let out a loud growl the shot his senbon into her arm making her flinch as he pinned her to the ground. Naruto pinned her arms above her as he smirked down at her. TenTen held her glare as she looked at his blue eyes then he used his other hand to flick her ear, something she had hated since they were kids. Naruto smiled at her then teased her more, "Aw.. whats wrong TenTen-chan, do you not like when I flick your ear?"

Naruto flicked her ear again as she squirmed underneath him and tried to wiggle free but she couldn't. She didn't like to admit it but Naruto was strong and rather powerful when he wanted to be. Naruto smiled as he flicked her in the ear again getting a glare from him, "Don't give me that look TenTen-chan, angry looks don't suit you."

TenTen growled at him, "SHUT UP NARUTO-CHAN!"

Naruto glared some more then flicked her ear harder, "Bad TenTen-chan, bad!"

That was when Lee showed up, for a minute or two he just watched as the two did their little back and forth. That was when he cleared his throat so that the two of them looked up at him, "What are you two up to? Still pretending that you two aren't a couple huh?"

Naruto glared at his taijutsu specialist teammate, "Don't you start with that Lee, I will let TenTen kick your ass if you don't be quiet."

Lee looked at TenTen who was smiling evilly at him then instantly shut up. Naruto smirked as well as he flicked TenTens ear one last time, "Remember this lesson TenTen, I don't want to have to reteach you anytime soon."

Naruto got off of her then offered her his hand that she kicked away from him, "Screw you."

The blond haired Genin at the typical TenTen style response then helped her up as well. That was when their sensei came flying out of the sky as he always did, "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL GENIN! WHAT IS NEW!"

TenTen pointed at Lee, "He is pissing me off again!"

Lee pointed at Naruto, "He is denying that he is interested in TenTen again!"

Naruto yawned, "Kakashi is a Jounin-sensei now, you should train to make sure that you out class him Gai-sensei. You should go and master your teaching techniques today and then we can do this all tomorrow."

Gai had a wide eyed expression as he looked at his blond haired Genin, "WHAT!? KAKASHI BECAME A JOUNIN SENSEI! MY TEAM MUST OUT CLASS HIS! I SHALL GO MASTER SOME TEACHING TECHNIQUES THAT I WILL SHOW YOU ALL TOMORROW!"

Naruto nodded his head at Gai, "That sounds like an amazing idea Gai-sensei, you should do that. I think that he was reading a book when I saw him.. what if its a book about teaching techniques!?"

Gai yelled out a loud 'NO!' then ran off as Naruto stood there with a victorious smile. He always loved when he was screwed with their sensei and Kakashi was always the easiest way to do it. When he wanted a day off of training or doing something he really didn't want to do he just had to some how bring Kakashi into the fold his sensei would run off screaming about his eternal rivalry.

Naruto just fell back onto the ground and stretched a little with a smile as he put another senbon in his mouth as he relaxed. TenTen looked at Naruto, "You know that some of us may like to have some training days here and there. Stop making our sensei to run away all the damn time."

Lee nodded his head with TenTen as Naruto looked at them both then gave an evil smile, "Hey Lee, TenTen was making fun of Gai-senseis hair and spandex, what do you think about that?"

TenTens eyes went wide as Lees jaw dropped then he yelled out, "WHAT!?"

Naruto smiled at Lee and then looked at TenTen, "This is an extra lesson for you, remember not to call me that damn nickname you seem to enjoy calling me. See you around guys.. Lee if you really need to teach her a lesson just flick her earlobe."

Lee nodded his head as he looked at TenTen, "I shall teach you a lesson TenTen-chan!"

TenTen gulped as she took a step backwards as she put her hand up, "Lee... it was just a joke.. I don't think that his spandex and haircut is ridiculous or anything like that."

Lee gave her a questioning look as Naruto relaxed in a tree branch, nuzzling his back to make himself comfortable. He moved the senbon in his mouth, "I never said ridiculous, what does that say Lee?"

The black haired Genin looked up at his blond haired teammate while he thought about it. TenTen on the other hand was glaring at where he was. Lee suddenly had an outburst though, "IT MEANS SHE THINKS HIS OUTFIT IS RIDICULOUS!"

TenTen looked at Lee then ran up the tree next to Naruto, "NARUTO PROTECT ME!"

Said blond haired teen adjusted the senbon in his mouth as he readjusted on the tree, "Now why on earth would I do something like that, I am pretty sure that you were using that damn nickname again."

TenTen gave him her pertinent pout face, "Please Naruto.. I thought you said that you would always protect me.. I need you to protect me from Lee."

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Lee, "Alright Lee.. she doesn't think that they are ridiculous, I do though. And the Power of Youth thing.. terrible. Maybe it is because no one in our generation does that either. What do you think Lee?"

Lee stood there confused for a moment as he looked at Naruto, then took it in the wrong way. He snapped his fingers with the 'I got it' face. Lee gave his smile then a thumbs up, "I know exactly what you mean Naruto! I shall do the same thing as Gai-sensei!"

TenTen and Naruto had wide eyes as Lee disappeared to go and get his new attire. TenTen looked from where Lee ran off to at Naruto, "What have you done?"

Naruto continued to look at where Lee had run away from, "I just made a very big mistake TenTen... I just plagued us for another generation.."

TenTen smacked him on the back of the head a couple of time, "We are on his team! We are on both their team! What have you done you idiot!"

Naruto sighed, "You know.. if you think about it, then this is all your fault TenTen."

The brown haired kunoichi rose her eyebrow at him, "How so?"

The blond haired teen just smiled as he moved the senbon in his mouth, "If you wouldn't have pressured me into being a ninja then I wouldn't be able to instigate issues. Making Lee look like Gai-sensei or making Gai-sensei want to train us harder to compete with Kakashi. This is one hundred percent your fault TenTen."

TenTen just looked at him, "THAT ISN'T A FAIR! YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU!"

Naruto shrugged, "I wanted to make you happy."

TenTen blushed a little, "W.. wh.. why did you want that?"

The blond haired teen yawned, more then ready for a nap, "Your more irritating when you are upset, it makes my life much simpler when your happy."

TenTens small blush faded as a glare appeared and she kicked him off the branch making him fall to the ground. Naruto glared up at her, "You really want me to torture you don't you TenTen."

The brown haired teen girl just smirked from up on the branch, "You wouldn't even know how to torture a real woman Naruto."

Naruto glared up at her, "There is a real woman here, where?"

TenTen started to growl at him then pulled out one on her summoning scrolls, "What did you just say?"

Naruto looked up at her some more as he realized what exactly she was planning on. Naruto leapt up to his feet and pointed at her, "Don't you dare TenTen! I am tired of you ruining my clothes!"

TenTen smirked at him, "Maybe you should learn to respect me as a woman then idiot!"

TenTen started to hit her summoning markers and throw them at Naruto, making him jump around to avoid them. When she ran out of summonings on that scroll he ran up the tree and tackled her off of the tree and they went crashing to the ground below. Naruto pinned her underneath him again, "Your not very nice TenTen."

Said teen girl rose her eyebrow at him, "You were the one who insulted me first!"

Naruto sighed, "I was just teasing, I know that your a very womanly TenTen."

The teen blushed again as she looked away from him, "Your just trying to be a kiss ass to get back on my good side."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got off of her, "Whatever TenTen."

The blond teen walked away, waving his arm in the air as he walked away, "See you tonight TenTen."

TenTen just looked at the fading image of Naruto as she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. She just continued to watch as Naruto disappeared into the crowds of Konohagakure as she looked at her stomach, _'What is this feeling that I am having?'_

She slowly got up from the ground and dusted herself off then walked through the town as well. As she was watching she saw Naruto being chatted up by a couple of girls and a new feeling arose. She went wide eyed as she realized what exactly was going on with her. She ran over and jumped onto his back, hanging her arms over his shoulders, "Hey Naruto.. whatcha doing?"

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder, "... talking.. now I think the better question is what are you doing?"

TenTen was currently glaring at the blond haired Yamanaka Heiress who was talking to him moments ago, "Huh.. what?"

Naruto just rose an eyebrow at her, "I asked what you are doing.."

The brown haired teen continued to look at the blond haired teen girl then at Naruto, "I am saying hi."

The blond haired teen boy sighed, "Your so weird at times."

The brown haired kunoichi glared at him, "Fine I won't say hi to you anymore!"

TenTen stormed off making Naruto sigh as he rubbed his temples then looked at the rookie kunoichi, "I got to go Ino, nice talking to you."

Ino nodded her head and watched the older Genin leave with a small smile on her face then yelled out, "Bye Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave her an odd look as he was walking, "Why are all girls weird?"

That was when TenTen stopped him, "Naruto-kun, huh?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't know why she called me that, maybe she finds me irresistible."

TenTen gave a small laugh, "Who would find you irresistible?"

The blond haired man glared at her, "You know that whole being nice thing we talked about? Your failing at it."

The blond haired man put his hands behind his head as he walked home. TenTen looked at him then shrugged as she put her hands behind her back and walked next to him. As they walked she was pestering about what he and Ino talked about.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was in a decent mood and decided to be nice, I did a massive update for all the updates I did on my personal site. I am sure that there will be flames, I was told not to post here anymore by a lot of people with the newest installment of TNK because my personal site is my priority but w/e. I was feeling generous I suppose. If you want the link to my personal site where all these stories are continuing, since on here is unlikely, PM me for it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Joint Missions Make Competitions**_

Team 9 was summoned to the Hokages Mansion for a mission, though there was a rumor from there sensei that this would be a joint mission. Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of people he had never worked with being on a mission with them. When they were standing there Sarutobi looked at them, "As you have all heard you are going to be doing this on a joint effort mission, though I didn't tell you who you would be going with for a reason."

Naruto looked back over his shoulder when he heard the door click from the deadbolt. As he looked back he saw that the door was opening and saw silver hair. He sighed, knowing full well what team they had been paired with. He was giving Sarutobi a bit of a glare, the old Hokage must know what this was going to entail for them. The rest of Team 9 then looked back and saw Team 7 standing there. The Jounin-sensei of Kakashi Hatake and his 3 Genin of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuga.

Gais eye lit up, "KAKASHI! MY RIVAL AND FRIEND! NOW OUR YOUTHFUL COMPETITIONS CAN SUCCEED INTO THE NEXT GENERATION WITH OUT TEAMS!"

This made the blond teen with a senbon in his mouth sigh, "This is going to be a very, very long mission.."

His brown haired kunoichi friend nodded her head in agreement. When the yelling subsided a little the Third Hokage explained the mission to them all, "Okay, the mission is a simple escort mission for this man."

The Third Hokage pointed to the side door as it opened and an elderly man walked into the room and looked at them all, "... why are there so many of them?"

Sarutobi smiled, "Well.. you told us that there is a possibility of this becoming dangerous so I wanted to make sure that there was extra protection. I am paying the difference for this myself. I want to make sure that we don't lose any of our future heroes or that the mission isn't a success."

The elderly man nodded his head as Sarutobi looked at the two teams again, "This is Tazuna, he is the bridge builder for the Land of Waves. He has hired you all to escort and protect him at the site. Apparently there is a Mob boss there that is causing some serious issues for them. I figure that with 2 Jounin and 6 Genin you are well enough prepared for anything. Does this meet your standards or not Tazuna?"

Tazuna nodded his head then the Third looked at the teams, "You all need to gather your gear then meet at the front gate in twenty minutes, is that understood. Kakashi, do not be late do you understand?"

The silver haired Jounin gave a sigh and a small nod then his team all walked out as Team 9 stood there still. Gai had started yelling with Lee about the power of youth then Naruto watched as they hugged and stood in some weird pose. Naruto rose his eyebrow at this as he shifted the senbon in his mouth, "Not that this isn't really awkward or anything but I am going to go and get my things. You coming TenTen or are you going to stay and watch... whatever the hell this is?"

TenTen was looking at them closely, wondering if there was something going on between them then walked off with Naruto. She looked over her shoulder as she was leaving at the creepy and disturbing scene behind her. As she looked back ahead of her she ran and caught up to Naruto, "So.. you still haven't told me what the Yamanaka Heiress was talking to you about that one day."

Naruto shook his head at her, "You have a serious problem with gossiping do you realize this?"

TenTen made a irritated sound then saw Ino up ahead of them waiting, "HEY INO!"

Ino looked over at them and gave a small smile, "Hey TenTen, Naruto."

Naruto shifted the senbon and nodded his head at her then TenTen did what TenTen always seemed to do, meddle. TenTen grabbed Ino by the arm, though it looked like a friendly gesture Naruto knew she was really doing it so that the young kunoichi wasn't able to run away. TenTen smirked, "So.. what were you talking to Naruto about the other day Ino?"

The young kunoichi blushed a little, "I don't know what you are talking about..."

TenTen smirked at the blush on her face, "Oh don't be all shy Ino, its okay if you want to get with Naruto."

Her blush got worse as Naruto shot his senbon into TenTens neck making her flinch and yell out in pain. Naruto put another senbon in his mouth, "Behave TenTen."

TenTen glared at him as Ino gave him an appreciative look then TenTen took the senbon and pointed it at Ino, "Tell me blonde."

Ino gulped as she looked at her, "I asked him if he would help me train was all."

TenTen looked over at Naruto who nodded his head at her, "I have been helping her train for the last couple weeks since she wants to impress the Uchiha boy for some reason."

TenTen looked back at Ino who had a small blush, "Sasuke-kun is great is all, so he needs someone great as his girlfriend."

The brown haired girl looked at the blond haired girl, "So.. you were getting help from last years number one rookie genin who isn't to bad on the eyes and your worrying about the stuck up Uchiha? Damn you have problems."

TenTen released Ino from her grasp then tossed the senbon away, "Come on Naruto, lets go get our things ready for the mission."

He nodded his head and they went to walk off but Ino gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, "See you when you get back Naruto-kun."

He smiled then nodded and walked off after TenTen, "So.. I am not to bad on the eyes huh?"

She rolled her eyes at the comment then picked up her speed, "I was just trying to teach her a lesson was all, don't read into it."

Naruto smiled a little as they got home and grabbed their gear and then started towards the front gate. As they were walking he was debating if he should tell TenTen or not, she was his best friend. When they arrived and saw that they were first Naruto decided he should, it had been weird to hide it from her. Naruto shifted the senbon as he always did as he looked over at her, "There is something that I need to tell you TenTen."

She made an acknowledging sound as she examined her summoning scroll to make sure she had all of her weapons with her. Naruto sighed, "Ino and I are kind of dating."

She looked up, her attention now centered on her blond haired friend, "I KNEW IT!"

Naruto sighed at her loud outburst, "At first she wanted me to train her so that she could impress Sasuke and somewhere along the lines she just stopped caring about him. She started being all nervous and blushing a lot around me so I asked her why she was but she asked me if I was dating you."

That made TenTen sigh, "Why.. why does everyone think I would date you?"

Naruto smirked, "Maybe its because I am easy on the eyes."

He heard a growling sound the put his hand on the wall and used chakra to pull himself out of the way of her leap at him. She just looked up at him with a glare, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ INTO THAT!"

Naruto smiled as the rest of the people showed up, even Kakashi was on time. They started on their mission, getting to the land of waves with no issues but TenTen had an odd feeling again when they were on the way. Especially when she thought about Naruto and Ino being together, _'Why is he dating her? She is a year younger then him. Why do I even care.. if he wants to date the damn Yamanaka slut let him. Wait.. why did I just think she was a slut.. am I jealous? I have to just be upset that she is taking away someone really important to me.. he is my best friend after all.'_

Her eyes returned to Naruto as they were in the boat heading towards the land mass. He looked focus as he always did on missions, though he didn't really want to be one when they were younger he was definitely becoming a very skilled ninja. The idea made her smile a bit, glad that things were looking up for her friend, _'Guess I have to find someone then too..'_

TenTen looked at the other ninja in the boat that were their age. The Uchiha was irritating to their entire team, he thought he was Kamis gift to the shinobi world when he really wasn't. Lee was well Lee, though he was staring at the pink haired kunoichi in their boat quite a bit. Then there was the Hyuga who was just sitting there quietly. She went and sat down next to him, "Your Neji right? I heard that you tied with Sasuke for this years Number One Rookie."

Neji just nodded his head at her, "Yes, it is weird that they put us on the same team."

TenTen remembered a conversation involving their team along time ago, "Well Naruto and I were the top of each gender in our graduating class but Lee was the bottom of all since he can't mold chakra. Perhaps they were compensating for your pink haired teammate."

Neji nodded his head, "That is a good possibility, she is rather useless in the field and her obsession with Sasuke makes her less observant then she usually is. Since the Uchiha has yet to awaken his Sharingan as well it makes him cocky but not as useful as he could be which gets annoying as well. What about your team?"

TenTen looked back at Lee, "Well as I said, Lee can't mold chakra but neither can our sensei so they are both extremely skilled in taijutsu, speed and strength. Naruto was last years number one male rookie and he is extremely skilled with a bow and arrow. My dad said that Naruto is a wind affiliate so when he can learn to control his chakra a little more and use wind style moves he will be even more deadly with it. He is also skilled in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I am more of an all around weapon user and summoning, but I know taijutsu and a small amount of ninjutsu."

Neji nodded his head, "Sounds like I will have some other Genin on this mission that will be of some use then."

TenTen nodded her head then Naruto sniffed the air, making all of them look at him. Neji was eying Naruto closely, "What is he doing?"

The brown haired kunoichi shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary for him, he has heightened senses though no one knows why or they won't tell us why. He can smell just as good if not better then the Inuzuka, he has great eyes and can hear for far distances. It is why he is so good at hunting, we never have to bring food on missions because he hunts everything for us."

Naruto put his hand up, signaling everyone to be quiet. He sniffed the air a couple more times then turned his head and started to listen. There was something in the water moving quickly towards them. Naruto hit his summoning marker and tied ninja wire to the end of the arrow before shooting it into a tree that was 100 yards ahead of them. He gave the wire to Lee, "Get us to the shore Lee, double time."

The bowl cut Genin nodded his head and within a couple seconds they were on the shore and Naruto was watching the water closely. Suddenly 4 figures appeared in front of them and all of them looked at the Konohagakure ninja as they looked right back at them. Finally one of them spoke, "Look what we have here, fresh meat."


End file.
